Forbidden Smile
by astia morichan
Summary: Hinata yang merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke- sang artis yang di gemari para gadis di Jepang, melarangnya untuk tersenyum di depan kamera. Apa alasan Hinata melarang Sasuke tersenyum?


**Forbidden Smile**

 **All chara belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **One Shoot**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, ide pasaran, dll**

 _ **Hinata yang merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke- sang artis yang di gemari para gadis di Jepang, melarangnya untuk tersenyum di depan kamera. Apa alasan Hinata melarang Sasuke tersenyum?**_

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hinata**

 **a/n: Cuma iseng ^^ saya tau utang FF saya banyak. Maafkan *bow**

 **Happy Reading**

 **EnJOY!**

 **oOo**

Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi teriakan dari para gadis yang memanggil namanya. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke- artis muda yang naik daun sejak pertama kali debutnya di mulai. Kini Ia sangat terkenal di Jepang. Tak dapat di pungkiri fansnya pun bisa di katakan hampir semua gadis remaja Jepang menyukainya. Pemuda yang merupakan bungsu Uchiha itu- tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Daya tariknya adalah dengan wajah datar yang tak menampilkan senyumnya.

' _Kyaa Sasuke-kun!'_

' _Aku menantikan terbitan majalah minggu depan!'_

' _Aku menantikan drama barumu!'_

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, mendengar seruan fansnya. Kemudian Ia berbalik, dan menatap sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang sejak tadi mengekorinya. Oh- ayolah, Sasuke ingin cepat pulang. Onyx itu menatap intens sang gadis. Sehingga membuat Hyuuga Hinata mendongkak dan segera mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sasuke. Ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Sasuke, Pemuda itu malah menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Sehingga tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berada di mobil van yang akan membawanya bersama Sasuke ke apartement mereka.

' _Siapa gadis itu? Berani sekali mendekati Sasuke-kun!'_

' _Aku dengar dia hanya asistennya'_

' _Syukurlah'_

Setelah mendengar percakapan dari fans Sasuke, mobil van berwarna hitam itu kemudian melaju menerobos gelapnya malam. Hyuuga Hinata terdiam di samping Sasuke, sambil menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Dimana kerlap kerlip lampu menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Membuat kesan yang sangat indah di matanya. Mengabaikan sedikit perasaan sakitnya ketika mendengar bahwa Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dari Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah gadis beruntung yang bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak kecil. sehingga Ia bisa dekat dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, dan memendam rasa padanya.

"Hey, kau melamun Hinata" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik dagunya hingga Ia bisa menatap wajah Hinata yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. Jujur, Sasuke sangat menyukai rona merah itu.

Mata amethys Hinata mengerjap beberapa saat ketika onyx itu terus menatapnya. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang sangat menenangkan baginya. Senyum yang hanya Sasuke perlihatkan jika saat bersamanya. Senyum yang hanya milik dirinya. Bukan milik para fans Sasuke di luar sana.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak boleh tersenyum seperti itu ya?"

"Apa aku benar-benar jelek jika tersenyum?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar permintaan aneh Hinata untuk sekian kalinya. Melarangnya untuk tersenyum.

"Ya, kau sangat jelek" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Berharap pemuda berambut raven itu menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan tersenyum. Kau tak perlu khawatir" Sasuke lalu tersenyum pelan, sambil mengacak-acak surai indigo milik Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata merenggut kesal karenanya.

 **oOo**

"Hinata, bisakah kau menggantikan Yamanaka-san untuk pemotretan dengan Sasuke?" Suara dari Danzo yang merupakan fotografer sekaligus sutradara untuk pemotretan Sasuke di majalah Daily Teen menatap Hinata penuh harap. Sang model- Ino Yamanaka berhalangan hadir saat ini, mau tidak mau Danzo harus membuat Hinata menjadi modelnya agar rencananya berjalan lancar.

"T-tapi Danzo-san a-aku bukan model" Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya diri jika harus bersanding bersama Sasuke di depan kamera.

"Aku mohon Hinata-chan. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi jika harus mengganti model. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah bersiap. Satu-satunya adalah kau yang bisa kuharapkan Hinata"

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, kemudian Ia pun mengangguk patuh. Tak tega jika harus menolak permintaan Danzo. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu bersorak senang. Lalu menggerakan jarinya ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang di sebut Tsunade- sang penata rias. Tsunade pun segera membawa Hinata ke ruang ganti.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya Tsunade selesai merias Hinata. Hinata kini sangat menawan dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna ungu muda. Rambutnya pun Ia urai sehingga Hinata tampak sangat elegan. Bagaikan seorang putri kerajaan. Hanya perlu sedikit polesan di wajah cantiknya saja sudah membuat Hinata sangat menawan. Bahkan semua kru yang bekerja menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mendamba. Sehingga membuat Sasuke yang melihat tatapan yang di berikan para kru pada Hinata merasa jengah. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata sehingga gadis itu sudah ada di pelukannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"A-aku gugup" Mendengar nada kegugupan Hinata, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya. Lalu Ia menarik Hinata dengan pelan ke tempat pemotretan. Dimana cahaya lampu dan kamera siap untuk menangkap gambar mereka.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti kekasihku. Peluk aku dan tersenyumlah" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menenangkan di telinga Hinata. Dengan pelan, Hinata pun mengangguk. Lalu Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hinata tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap Sasuke. Dikuti oleh Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba di iringi dengan senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 **JEPRET**

Kilatan slash foto mengambil gambar mereka dengan cepat. Kemudian beberapa kru memekik senang ketika mendapat jepretan yang sesuai rencana sang Bos.

"Dapat! Kita dapat foto Sasuke yang tersenyum! Kita bisa mempublikasikannya besok" Sakon berteriak senang kepada Danzo, sambil memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya.

"Dugaanku tepat, Sasuke pasti akan tersenyum jika bersama Hinata" Danzo tersenyum licik, sambil melihat hasil jepretan foto dari Sakon. Jika begini Ia bisa untung besar besok.

 **Degg**

Sementara tubuh Hinata menengang mendengar ucapan dari para kru. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Berbalik, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hikss" dan isakan itu lolos ketika Hinata bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, lalu segera pulang. Ia tak ingin disini. Ia belum siap untuk berbagi senyum milik Sasuke yang hanya miliknya seorang ke semua fans Sasuke yang ada di luar sana. Ia tidak mau! Satu-satunya yang bisa dimilikinya adalah senyum Sasuke-nya!

 **oOo**

Pagi pun datang dengan begitu cepat. Hinata kini berjalan ke arah toko buku. Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Sungguh, Hinata masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika senyum Sasuke bukan lagi miliknya. kini Hnata sudah masuk ke dalam toko buku. Para gadis SMA sudah berjajar disana sambil memegang majalah bercover dirinya dan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum.

' _Kya,, Sasuke ternyata sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti ini!'_

' _Kau benar, Sasuke-kun tampan jika tersenyum! Aku semakin menyukainya'_

' _Senyuman Sasuke-kun sangat menawan. Rasanya aku bisa meleleh di tempat'_

 **Deggg**

Jantung Hinata kembali seakan diremas dengan kasar. Sungguh, Ini semua terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia sudah tak bisa memiliki Sasuke lagi. Hinata harus berhenti. Sekarang juga untuk berhenti menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku akan berhenti" Hinata berbisik lirih, sambil meninggalkan toko buku itu menuju ke apartement milik Sasuke. Hinata yakin Bungsu Uchiha itu pasti akan marah padanya, karena sejak kejadian kemarin Hinata sama sekali tidak mengangkat telfonnya, dan mengabaikannya.

Lalu langkah Hinata terhenti di sebuah kamar apartement bernomor 237. Hinata lalu menekan password apartement milik Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang memberitahu passwordnya pada Hinata. Sehingga Hinata bisa masuk ke dalam apartement Sasuke, jika pemuda itu tidak ada. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa, kemudian Ia duduk disana. Sambil menatap miris majalah yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata?" Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar dari belakang. Membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir!" Sasuke berteriak sambil mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang di penuhi rasa cemas. Sungguh Sasuke sangat mencemaskan Hinata yang tidak menghubunginya kembali sejak pemotretan kemarin. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Ti-tidak ada" Hinata memallingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan jika harus menatap Sasuke. Kini Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya, sambil menggengam majalah bercover dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kau bohong padaku Hinata" Sasuke lalu menarik dagu Hinata, agar amethys itu terperangkap pada onyx miliknya. Hinata terdiam, menunggu Sasuke menyelasaikan ucapannya. "Katakan ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada Sasuke-kun" Hinata kembali menolak untuk menatap onyx Sasuke. Ia takut jika melihat onyx itu Ia akan kembali luluh dan menghilangkan tekadnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Sebelum Ia kembali menarik dagu Hinata agar kembali menatap onyxnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti ini" Sasuke lalu kembali tersenyum, sambil memperlihatkan fotonya dengan Hinata. Sementara Hinata, kini sudah menahan tangisnya yang sudah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu hal ini sejak awal, jika aku sangat tampan kalau tersenyum"

"Uhm, senyummu itu daya tarikmu Sasuke-kun. Se-senyummu yang seharusnya milikku kini sudah di miliki juga o-oleh fansmu. Hiks, Sa-sasuke-kun, ma-maafkan aku" Tangis Hinata pecah saat itu juga. Membuat Sasuke senang sekaligus panik di saat yang bersamaan ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata.

" A-aku egois karena mengklaim se-senyummu itu mil-khmmmpp" dan sebelum ucapan Hinata selesai. Benda bertekstur lembut yang merupakan bibir Sasuke membungkam mulutnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Menghantarkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Bahkan para fansku tidak akan tahu ekspresiku yang menciummu seperti ini"

 **Cupp**

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam dan mencerna apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Ekspresiku yang seperti ini hanyalah milikmu Hinata. Semua bagian dari hidupku adalah milikmu"

 **Cuppp**

Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata dengan penuh penekanan. Berbeda dengan ciuman penuh kelembutan tadi. Ciuman yang sedikit kasar, yang menggambarkan betapa mendambanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Di balasnya ciuman Sasuke dengan pelan. Membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Perasaan Hinata terbalas, Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Sasuke miliknya. tidak ada yang bisa memiliki Sasuke selain dirinya- Hyuuga Hinata..

 **FIN^^**

 **Yeay! Selesai ^^ so Mind To Review fict yang gaje ini?**

 **Astia Morichan ^^**


End file.
